The Big Adventure Begins Transcript
Here's the transcript for The Big Adventure Begins ???, ???. Narrator: Once upon a time, In the land of Azeroth. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Narrator: These brave heroes have defeated the dark creatures and brought peace back to the lands. ???, ???. ???, ???. Narrator: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Lydia Tremaine: Come on now, girls! Lenora Tremaine: Hurry up! Calliope Tremaine: Move it! ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: Good morning, Jacques. Jacques: Ah! Bonjour, Caleb. ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Calliope Tremaine: (gasp) Lenora Tremaine: What do you think, Lydia? Lydia Tremaine: Uh... Well, it's certainly not the sort of thing you see everyday. Calliope Tremaine: I saw it first! How do you think it looks on me, Lydia? Lenora Tremaine: Bleach! Awful! Calliope Tremaine: I didn't ask you! Lydia Tremaine: Come on, you two. ???, ???. ???, ???. Calliope Tremaine: Caleb, hey Caleb! Caleb Lightheart: Huh? uh, Yes? Calliope Tremaine: What do you think? Does it look better on me? Lenora Tremaine: (takes the hat) Or me? Caleb Lightheart: Umm... Well... I don't know much about hats, but, I don't think it flatters either one of you. Calliope and Lenora: (gasp) Lenora Tremaine: What did you ask him for? Calliope Tremaine: He doesn't know anything about hats, he said so himself. ???, ???. Lenora Tremaine: Give it to me! ???, ???. Calliope Tremaine: It's mine! ???, ???. Calliope and Lenora: Lydia! ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: (sighs) ???, ???. ???, ???. Little Boy: Thank you, father. I'll keep it forever. When I grow up, I want to fight for the country, just like you. Father: That's my little hero. (laughs) Little Boy: (laughs) Seeing the boy and his father, Caleb feels sad, ???, ???. :Lightheart ::If you were with me now ::I'd find myself in you ::If you were with me now ::You're the only one who knew ::All the things we planned to do ::I want to live my life ::The way you said I would ::With courage as my light ::Fighting for what's right ::Like you made me believe I could ::And I will fly on my father's wings ::To places I have never been ::There is so much I've never seen ::And I can feel his heartbeat still ::And I will do great things ::On my father's wings ::This world I'll never see ::My dreams that just won't be ::This horse's stride ::With one days ride ::Will have covered more ::Distance than me ::But I will fly on my father's wings ::To places I have never been ::There is so much I've never seen ::And I can feel his heartbeat still ::And I will do great things ::On my father's wings ::Someday with his spirit to guide me ::And his memory beside me ::I will be free to ::Fly on my father's wings ::To places I have never been ::There is so much I've never seen ::And I can feel his heartbeat still ::And I will do great things ::On my father's wings ::On my father's wings ???, ???. Lydia Tremaine: Caleb! Caleb Lightheart: (yelps) ???, ???. Lydia Tremaine: ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: ???, ???. Lydia Tremaine: ???, ???. So stop fooling around and take our bags! Caleb Lightheart: Oh! right! Sorry. ???, ???. Lenora Tremaine: Have you ever seen such a lazy kid in your life? Calliope Tremaine: Who are you calling lazy? Lenora Tremaine: Not you, stupid. I was talking about Caleb. Calliope Tremaine: Oh. Who are you calling stupid? ???, ???. Cloaked Girl: ???, ???. ---- Caleb Lightheart: ???, ???. Cloaked Girl: ???, ???. ---- Magra: ???, ???. Talia Raybrandt: ???, ???. ???, ???. Mandible: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Rayla Darin: It's too much. Too much! Genevieve: Ugh, you think so? I had hoped dressing the part would help me feel the part. Rayla Darin: Not your dress! This! Us! Teaching?! They're gonna think I'm an egghead! ???, ???. Kiki: Well, the students are gonna love my confetti cannon class. It's gonna be... a blast! ???, ???. Rose the Fairy: (clears her throat) Hello. My name is Rose, and I'll be your teacher. I hope you enjoy class. But if you don't enjoy it, that's okay, too. ???, ???. Rusty: I don't know about all this. Armstrong: Me neither. ???, ???. This is gonna be tough. Talia Raybrandt: It's going to be fine. Everything about this school just feels right. Sarafina: See? If Talia isn't stressed, we've got nothing to worry about. Dusty: And you're sure you want us to be teachers? In classrooms? Talia Raybrandt: Professor Mandible is very clear on how schools should be run. We have a huge responsibility, and I need you all to do this by the book. That means no cannons in class, Kiki. Kiki: Awww. Not even a (high-pitched) teeny cannon? (tiny party cannon fires) Talia Raybrandt: Look, I know it's not some big adventure against the forces of darkness, but this could be the most important thing we've ever done. I can't run a school of heroes without my old friends. Can I count on you? Armstrong: You betcha, Tal. ???, ???. Genevieve: Of course we can, darling. Rayla Darin: Call me Professor Egghead. I'm in! ???, ???. Talia Raybrandt: For the king and his people. ???, ???. Heroes: For the king and his people. ???, ???. (bells ringing) Kiki: (screams) First day at school! So many new heroes! Scarlet: ???, ???. Talia Raybrandt: About that. One thing I forgot to mention. It's not just pre-teens. ???, ???. (students chattering) Armstrong: That was unexpected. ???, ???. Genevieve: Ooh! Students certainly traveled from far and wide to attend our school! Talia Raybrandt: King Lucas and Queen Isabella helped me reach out to all the other countries. After all, stories of heroes is something that needs to be shared with everyone. Especially the younger ones. ???, ???. Talia Raybrandt: Welcome to Lion Tail, the School of Heroes. I'm your headmistress Talia Raybrandt. Please follow Guidance Counselor Sarafina to sign in and get your class assignments. Then we can show you your living quarters. ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: Wow. ???, ???. ???, ???. Harmony Briar: Hi! Caleb Lightheart: Whoa! Harmony Briar: You must be new here, so am I. My name's Harmony, what's yours? Caleb Lightheart: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Talia Raybrandt: Thank you so much for supporting the grand opening of our school. I hope you'll all join us for Friends and Family Day to see the amazing progress your students are making. ???, ???. (students cheering) Talia Raybrandt: Well, looks like school's in session! ???, ???. ---- Magra: ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: Yes, Professor Magra. I understand. Magra: Very good. ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Zelda Wolfe: ???, ???. ???, ???. Lydia Tremaine: Professor Wolfe, I have a question. Zelda Wolfe: Yes, Lydia? Lydia Tremaine: ???, ???. Zelda Wolfe: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Saladin: There will be no foolish stick waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few... who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper... in death. ???, ???. ???, ???. Saladin: Then again, maybe some of you have come to Lion Tail in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confidant enough to not...pay...attention. ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: Ow! Students: (laughs) Saladin: Mr. Lightheart, our...new..student. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood? ???, ???. Lydia Tremaine: Ooh! Ooh! I know, Professor Saladin! ???, ???. Saladin: You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Lightheart, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar? ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: I don't know, Professor. Saladin: And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfbane? ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: I really don't know, Professor Saladin. Saladin: Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything... Mr. Lightheart? Caleb Lightheart: Uhh... (nervous chuckle) (school bell rings) ???, ???. ???, ???. Lydia Tremaine: ???, ???. ???, ???. Lenora Tremaine: ???, ???. Calliope Tremaine: ???, ???. Lydia Tremaine: Oh, shut up, Calliope! ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: (sighs) ???, ???. Soren Lockwood: ???, ???. Rufus Bravebark: Yeah. ???, ???. ---- Rowena Flinch: Alright, class, ???, ???. ???, ???. Students: Yes, Professor Flinch. Rowena Flinch: ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Rowena Flinch: Put it out! Put it out! PUT IT OUT! ???, ???. Students: (gasp) Caleb Lightheart: Uh... ???, ???. ???, ???. Rowena Flinch: The four of you are a disgrace! ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: ???, ???. Rowena Flinch: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. ???, ???. (phonograph playing sad music) ???, ???. (doors open) Keno: Talia? You feeling okay? Talia Raybrandt: (muffled groan) (click, sad music stops) Talia Raybrandt: (incoherent groan) Keno: (sighs) Look on the bright side. Sure, Professor Mandible dismissed the whole class. But now you've got time to do other stuff! It's like being on vacation! (flumph) Keno: Whoa! Talia Raybrandt: A failure vacation! I'm supposed to be the the headmistress of Lion Tail! And all I did was made four of the students mess up everything, upset Magra, and get the school... (eye twitches) ...unaccredited! There is no bright side! (blows nose) Keno: Okay, then. I'm gonna need backup. Operation Cheer-Up is a go! ???, ???. Rayla Darin: Come on, Tal! You can't sit around in the boring dark all day! Rusty: Exactly! What you need is a double dose of Grandma Mable's apple mash. Dusty: ???, ???. ???, ???. Rose the Fairy: Whenever I'm sad, a hug from Daisy always makes me feel better. ???, ???. Daisy the Fairy: ???, ???. Rose the Fairy: Oh! Uh... maybe it's just me. (laughs nervously) ???, ???. Genevieve: I find that nothing brightens my mood like a new ensemble! ???, ???. Talia Raybrandt: Thanks, Genevieve. It's a great dress... (sobs) for someone who knows how to run a school! (blows nose) Kiki: (whispering, to Keno) You didn't tell me this was a pity party! I would've brought ice cream! Armstrong: ???, ???. Talia Raybrandt: I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, but not everything can be fixed with dresses and cupcakes. Genevieve: (gasps) Kiki: What?! Talia Raybrandt: I just need some time to be alone and think. (closes the doors) ???, ???. ???, ???. Talia Raybrandt: Oh... Sarafina: I wondered how long you'd take to get tired of pillow-fort pouting. Talia Raybrandt: Everybody's already tried to cheer me up. It won't work. Sarafina: (short laugh) I'm not gonna cheer you up. I'm gonna tell you what you did wrong. Talia Raybrandt: What?! Sarafina: You gave up too easily. (beat) Sarafina: Hey, you made me a guidance counselor. That means tough love. Talia Raybrandt: Mandible was right. We all failed. The school was a disaster. Sarafina: So was I when you met me. But you showed me that when you know in your heart something is right, you stand up for it. You did that for me. Why not for this? Talia Raybrandt: I can't go against the Professor Mandible! He's in charge of all the countries in Azeroth! Sarafina: And we're in charge of all the courage and bravery in Azeroth. Why should you let somebody else stop you from doing your job? Talia Raybrandt: But the Professor's rulebook— (splash) Sarafina: Doesn't matter! Magra says we can write our own rules! Because we are doing something new. Something important! Talia Raybrandt: You're right! Why we're doing this is way more important than how we're doing this! And we are doing this! Sarafina: Now, that's the Talia I know. How can I help? Talia Raybrandt: You already have. ???, ???. ???, ???. Do-Li Ling: This is all our fault. Harmony Briar: (sobbing) How could we let this happen?! (blows nose) ???, ???. Viktor Redfox: ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: ???, ???. ---- Emperor Mandible: ???, ???. ---- Caleb Lightheart: The rest is up to us. ???, ???. Viktor Redfox: ???, ???. Harmony Briar: Yay! ???, ???. ---- Princess Elena: ???, ???. Emperor Mandible: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. (evil laughter) Caleb Lightheart: What was that? Do-Li Ling: ???, ???. ???, ???. Emperor Mandible: ???, ???. Goblin 1: ???, ???. Emperor Mandible: ???, ???. Goblin 2: ???, ???.